Truth will out
by KathAdrian
Summary: Severus and Hermione have been together for quite some time now. They will learn that no matter how hard they try to hide, secrets have a way of getting out. FIRST TRY IN ENGLISH, I'M NOT ENGLISH-SPEAKING. SSHG   what else ?   R&R.


**Hi everybody !**

**First - and I can't stress this strongly enough - I'm not english-speaking. I actually live in Paris and have never set foot in an english-speaker country. I just wanted to try a little OS on my favorite pairing since I love reading in english. So please, don't be too hard on me ( although I'll accept any comment, whether on the plot or not ).**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, I just use J.K. Rowling's characters for a bit of fun. Thanks a lot to _GreekGirl_ who checked this story for me.**

**My story was inspired by the fiction Discovered by xoxFiFixox ( I really recommend it to you, it's great, there's the link in my favorite stories if you're interested ).**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Severus was pacing. He always did this when he was nervous or angry. This time however, the Potions Master was only anxious to see his witch again. She'd been gone for a week on Ministry business and she was supposed to be back by now…

_God, she should have been here like ten minutes ago! Where was she?_

This was not usual for Severus to grow impatient over such things. He hated it when people were late, but this was different. He wasn't angry because one of his students tried to skip detention, he was, well, he was just looking forward to seeing her again. Not that he would ever tell her that. But dammit, couldn't she be on time?

The familiar sound of the Floo interrupted his rambling as he turned to see Hermione Granger running toward him. She threw her bag on the floor and pulled him in a passionate kiss. Gently biting his lower lip, she requested access to his tongue and Severus was happy to oblige.

Gods he'd missed her. He placed both of his hands on her lower back, pulling her firmly against his chest. Even though she was almost crushed against him, Severus didn't let go. He couldn't and wouldn't let her go, not now, not ever. When she finally broke the kiss, they were both panting. Severus started to strip her of her shirt, planting kisses on her neck, enjoying the softness of her skin under his touch.

"God, I missed you!" she moaned.

"Next time, I'm coming with you!" Snape breathed while gently biting her shoulder.

"You know what people will say Sev," she whimpered, running her hand softly in his hair.

Severus lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pinned her roughly against the door and took possession of her lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth, trying to memorize every detail as if it were the last time he'd ever get the chance. He knew it wasn't, but he couldn't help the feeling he had that she'd leave him one day, so he wanted to make sure he touched and kissed every curve of her delicious body while she was his.

He let go of her mouth to nip kisses along her neck, while moving slowly to her chest. Her blouse now ripped open revealed a Slytherin bra, and Severus couldn't help but moan at the sight.

"I don't bloody care what they'll say Hermione…"

He lifted up her skirt and started to stroke her thighs, sending a shiver down her spine.

"But…" She started and stopped, only to find her arguments silenced when Severus started rubbing his erection against her core. She let out a moan when her former teacher began sucking on her nipple through the fabric.

"You were saying?" he smirked.

"Nothing… Just… Just fuck me already!" she pleaded.

"Oh, I fully intend to, my dear." Severus said, as his smirk grew wider.

They a knock on the door interrupted them. Groaning, Severus reluctantly let Hermione slip down on the flood, hissing when her body stroked his growing erection. She closed the buttons of her shirt and opened the door only to find Harry, Ginny and Ron staring at her.

She stifled a shriek, realizing that Severus was standing right behind her. Harry and Ron immediately saw that her face was flushed and rushed into the room, standing protectively between Hermione and Snape. Ginny entered quietly after the men, a wide grin on her face. Hermione shot her a questioning look but was interrupted by Ron.

"What the fuck did you do to her Snape?" He yelled.

"If you must know Weasley, I was just about to shag her senseless when you so rudely interrupted us." Severus replied, arms crossed against his chest.

The look of pure disbelief on Ron's face was priceless and Severus couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Harry simply raised an eyebrow at the frankness of his former nemesis but simply turned to his friend.

"How long has this been going on Mione?"

Hermione sighed heavily and let her shoulders drop in surrender. But before she could respond, Ginny had stepped in.

"Why don't we all just sit down?"

The tone of her voice was surprisingly calm and Hermione couldn't help feeling a little surprised at her friend's behavior. She'd been expecting Ginny to react just like her brother, yell a bit, throw up maybe or try to hex Severus into next week. But this was just… weird. She nodded anyway and led them into the living room.

Severus sat in his usual armchair while Hermione headed for the couch, but he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her on his lap. She shot him a look but made no move to free herself. Harry, Ginny and Ron sat on the couch and waited for their friend to explain the situation. Hermione let out a sigh and unconsciously started to rub Severus' thigh.

"Well, we've been together for nearly three years now. We…"

"Three years?" Ronald interrupted, his face turning a vibrant shade of red. "But we were still at Hogwarts three years ago and you were only sixteen! This bastard tricked you and must have slipped you a love potion! What did you do, you perverted old twit?"

"Ronald…" Hissed Hermione through gritted teeth. "I will not let you insult Severus when you don't know the first thing about him! For your information, I was not sixteen but seventeen back then. I was a year older because of my use of the Time-turner. And even if I was sixteen, that's none of your business. Now, if you can't be an adult about this, just get the fuck out…"

"She's right Ron… that's her decision to make, now let her talk." Harry added.

Ron slid back on the couch, his arms crossed against his chest, his face still red with anger. Though he kept his mouth shut, Hermione could almost hear the insults running through his head. She let him sulk and turned towards Harry and Ginny.

"Thanks Harry. Well, you might not know it but, even before our seventh year at Hogwarts I, I had a little crush on Severus."

Ron paled as if he were going to be sick and even Harry's jaw dropped in surprise. Hermione held her hand in the air to stop any interruption.

"I wasn't the only one you know," She turned to Ginny who nodded in agreement and then faced Severus who looked even more surprised than the boys. "Yes, a lot of students had a crush on you. I told you about me, but I didn't want to say anything about the others because, well, because I didn't want you to leave me for someone else."

Severus smirked at her confession but didn't make any comment. She shouldn't have worried, he would never have slept with any other student. Hell, he had never thought he'd be sleeping with her in the first place, but there was something special about her, there always had been. Of course, he'd never told her any of it, and he certainly never would. He gently placed his hand on her waist and rubbed it, telling her she could go on.

"Anyway… As you well know, Dumbledore chose me to become Severus' assistant. Of course he wasn't pleased at first…"

Hermione expected a snort but it never came so she went on.

"But that led us to spend a lot of time together. I had always known him to be brilliant, you know I'd always respected his intelligence, since his speech in our first class and we eventually got closer. We could chat because we knew that the other would understand. You know I love you guys, but I hate Quidditch and it was nice to have someone else to talk to…"

Hermione looked up at her friends, waiting for a reaction. Ginny still had that grin on her face, Ron was paler than usual as if the mere idea of Hermione and Severus talking shocked him. Harry, on the other hand, was beginning to understand and it was freaking him out. He never thought he could even consider Snape happy with someone, let alone his best friend, but he could see that it made perfect sense.

"I guess you have a lot in common…" He whispered.

Hermione nodded. When Harry saw the smile on her face, he knew that he'd made the right decision. She was happy with Snape, hell, maybe she even loved him. He really didn't want to think about it, but if that was what she wanted, he would accept it.

Ron, however, didn't seem to take things quite as well. He jumped off the couch and began to yell.

"What are you on about Harry? You can't seriously believe that Hermione could love that bastard? He's not even capable of loving anyone, he's just using her and you're going to let him! Once he's done, he'll just leave her and you know it!"

Hermione was about to jump off Severus' lap as well to punch her friend, but the Potions Master held on to her, resting his forehead against her back. Harry saw a mix of anger and desperation in his eyes and the mere sight took his breath away for a second. He wouldn't let Hermione go… literally. Harry could understand the anger, but what about the pain? Was he really sad about the idea of leaving Hermione? But before anyone could respond, Ginny had gotten up and slapped her brother herself.

"I knew you wouldn't understand Ronald, you're such an ass!"

"What do you mean you knew he wouldn't understand?" Hermione interrupted.

"Mione, I may be Ron's sister but I'm not dumb." She grinned. "I've known for like two years now, and before you can say anything Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it wasn't my place, I wanted Hermione to tell you when she was ready."

Harry quietly nodded, Hermione was dumbstruck and Ron was growing angry that everyone talked about him as if he weren't in the room. Severus was the only one who didn't seem to acknowledge the conflict in the room, he stayed completely still, his arms around Hermione's waist as if he were afraid she'd leave him now.

"I don't feel like I know you guys! What are you talking about? It's Snape for fuck's sake! You know? The greasy git? The bat of the dungeons?"

Severus closed his eyes, he didn't want to see what would happen next. He knew Weasley had a point, and he couldn't blame Hermione if she chose to believe him… He had often wondered what she saw in him but now it seemed impossible for him to let her go. She meant so much to him... He couldn't even begin to imagine what he'd do if she left…

"Hermione, I know that you can be lonely, but you don't have to shag Snape! You could even be with me, why would you choose him?"

Severus shivered at the thought of Hermione leaving him for Weasley and he tightened his grasp on the witch. Hermione felt it this time and saw the fear in her lover's eyes. Did he really think she would leave him? Didn't he know that she loved him? She'd never told him before but it was obvious, wasn't it? She shifted back in her seat to face Ron,

"You're absolutely right Ron. I don't have to be with Severus,"

She felt him shiver at her words and loosen his grasp. Hermione grabbed his hand in hers and looked him in the eyes as she added,

"I am with Severus because I love him."

Before he could respond, she captured his lips in a kiss, earning a few "Ewww"'s from their audience. But Hermione didn't give a shit about their reaction. When she broke the kiss, she whispered in his ear,

"Just, just don't leave me ok? I'm not ready to let you go just yet."

Severus put both of his hands on her waist and whispered back,

"Neither am I…"

The silkiness of his voice sent shivers down her spine. He could have made her weak at the knees without touching her and it was amazing. One day, she'd ask him to, but not today.

"Well, we're going to leave you guys since we interrupted earlier." Ginny grinned.

She grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him through the door. She winked at the couple one more time before closing the door and giving them some privacy. With a little giggle, Ginny grabbed Harry and Ron's hands and apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

**So, what do you think ? I won't blame you if you feel like criticizing, on the contrary it may help me if I decide to give it another go !**

**Well, feel free to review, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well !**


End file.
